Open Heart
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Si Oliver avait pris la décision de parler à cœur ouvert avec Felicity concernant William, que se serait-il passé ? Quelle aurait été la réaction de la jeune femme et de Samantha ? Ma vision de la suite du 4.08, qui je pense aurait été la meilleure solution plutôt que de voir le couple se déchirer et souffrir de la sorte !


**En faisant un peu de tri dans mes écrits, car entre ceux publiés, ceux en cours et ceux sous forme d'idées et pas uniquement sur Arrow (si je compte ceux de Saint Seiya, Makai Ouji, Devil And Realist, Magic Knight, Anime San Jushi…) j'en ai une bonne cinquantaine dont plus de la moitié jamais publiée ^_^ et que je garde pour moi pour le moment ! Je suis tombé sur cet OS de Arrow que j'avais abandonné, ayant eu une autre idée et comme les deux portées sur le même sujet, j'ai laissé celle-là au détriment de l'autre. Sauf qu'une idée m'est venue une nuit où je ne dormais pas (merci l'intoxication alimentaire), j'ai décidé de là reprendre et de la terminer.**

 **D'habitude, je ne mets pas les échanges téléphoniques, vu qu'à part d'être la personne au bout du fil où à part avoir mis le haut-parleur, personne ne peut entendre, mais là, je fais une exception.**

 **Je vous présente donc la fin du Crossover Arrow - Flash.**

 **Attention, seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient, tout le reste (personnages, univers…) appartient à Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Rappel des faits de la fin du 4.08 de Arrow**

Après aider la Team Flash et Kendra, Oliver et Felicity rentrent chez eux à Starling City.

\- Quel bazar ! On va devoir faire le ménage. À moins que tu sois prêt à me dire ce que tu as dit que tu devrais me dire.

Oliver, s'assit sur le canapé redoutant le pire. Felicity prend alors un coussin et poursuit devant le silence de son petit ami.

\- On vit ensemble. _Oliver fait un signe positif de la tête, alors que Felicity s'approche de lui_ Pas vrai ? On est une équipe.

Elle frappe Oliver avec le cousin faisant sourire ce dernier, qui le prend et le pose sur le côté. Felicity se penche alors vers lui posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Si quelque chose t'ennuie, et que je ne sais pas quoi. Je ne peux pas t'aider à le réparer. Je ne peux pas être un bon partenaire. Je t'aime. _Retirant sa main de sa poitrine_ et ça me donne envie d'être la meilleure partenaire possible. Pas en mode Lance Armstrong amélioré avec des drogues _Caressant le torse d'Oliver_ Plutôt… Une analogie sportive plus positive. Si j'y connaissais quoi que ce soit en sport.

Oliver regard sa petite amie amoureusement, alors que cette dernière continue de lui caressait le torse de manière sensuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a rendu si bizarre à Central City ?

Bien qu'il hésite, Oliver choisit la facilité et lui dit tout en continuant de la regarder amoureusement.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est fini. Et je suis de retour à Star City, avec toi.

Felicity se pince les lèvres et sourit.

\- Viens ici.

À la demande de l'homme qu'elle aime, Felicity s'installe près de lui et immédiatement après, Oliver pose sa tête contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux profitant de cet instant avec la femme qu'il aime. Felicity caresse la courte chevelure de son homme et pousse un léger soupire comprenant que Oliver lui cache quelque chose, mais qu'il ne désire pas lui en fait part pour le moment.

La Team Arrow était de retour de Central City depuis quelques jours à présent et Oliver avait pris du recul vis-à-vis de la Team pour plusieurs raisons. D'une par avec l'arrivée des fêtes de fin d'année et sa campagne électorale il avait de moins en moins de temps d'autant plus qu'il était quasiment sûr de devenir maire de Star City mais aussi à cause de qui c'était passé avec Samantha.

POV Oliver

Cela fait une semaine que je me sens mal, une semaine que je mens à la femme que j'aime, une semaine que j'ai peur de la perdre, une putain de semaine que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quand j'ai vu Samantha au Jitters avec un petit garçon, et même sans avoir l'intelligence de celle avec qui je veux finir ma vie, j'ai compris que ce petit garçon était mon fils. Après avoir appris de la bouche de Barry qui avait remonté le temps suite à notre mort à tous, tué par Savage, que j'avais un fils, après notre mission, je suis allé voir Samantha et cette dernière m'a tout raconté, l'entrevue avec ma mère, ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de me dire, les chèques, elle m'avait tout dit, absolument tout. Mais le pire est cet ultimatum qu'elle m'a posé en me disant de mentir à tout le monde, dont à la femme de ma vie et tout cela pourquoi, pour avoir la chance de connaître mon fils, William, même si ce dernier ignorait que j'étais son père. Ma seule façon de pourvoir passé du temps avec mon fils et de mentir encore une fois à Felicity et de la tenir éloignée ! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus. Cela me fait terriblement mal de lui mentir. Le soir quand on est rentré, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et la nuit quand on a fait l'amour tous les deux, quand je l'ai entendu hurler mon prénom lorsqu'elle a joui contre moi m'a fait prendre conscience de l'erreur que je commettais, d'autant plus que Barry m'a dit que quand elle l'avait appris, elle m'a quitté et que n'ayant pas la tête à la mission, nous sommes tous mots, tués par Savage. Je soupire, je ne sais plus quoi faire et je suis heureux d'être seul au QG afin de réfléchir à la meilleure solution ! Mais il n'y en a qu'une que je dois prendre parmi les deux qui se présentent à moi ! Soit je mens à la femme que j'aime et je risque de la perdre, soit je lui dis tout et je risque de ne jamais revoir mon fils ! Mais qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour moi ?

POV Felicity

Nous sommes revenus depuis quelques jours de Central après que la Team a donné un coup de main à Barry et je vois bien que quelque chose tracasse Oliver depuis notre retour mais je n'ose pas trop lui parler, je sais qu'il me parlera quand il sera prêt même si lorsque l'on sait mis ensemble on s'était juré de ne plus avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre, je refuse de le forcer. Pourtant, cela me fait mal, oui j'ai mal de voir mon amour si distant depuis notre retour. Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus romantique des hommes, mais je sais qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime pourtant j'ai mal ! À part quelques baisers échangés, lui et moi n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis notre retour de Central et ça me fait mal. Sans être obsédé par le sexe, depuis que l'on est ensemble, pas un seul soir n'est passé sans que l'on fasse l'amour, enfin sauf quand j'avais mes règles, mais même ces soirs-là il me câlinait et là rien et cela me fait souffrir plus que jamais. J'ai peur, oui j'ai peur qu'un jour qu'il me dise que c'est fini entre nous, je l'aime tellement que je ne survivrais pas s'il décidait de rompre avec moi. Je finis par pousser un profond soupir et m'allonge dans notre lit. J'ai prétexté être fatiguée et j'ai pris une journée de repos. Je prends le cadre photo qui repose sur ma table de chevet et caresse doucement le visage d'Oliver, nous étions si heureux à ce moment-là. Durant ces cinq mois, j'ai découvert un autre Oliver, un homme aimant, faisant passer son plaisir après le mien, terriblement tendre et là il… Je ferme les yeux et sent des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues en me disant que je l'ai peut-être perdu… Dire que je l'ai forcé à revenir à Star City, nous aurions dû repartir après avoir aidé la Team, ou plutôt s'installer ailleurs qu'au États-Unis pour ne pas être dérangé par un cinglé qui veut devenir le maître du monde où je ne sais quoi !

POV Oliver

Quand je suis rentré au loft, je suis tout de suite monté voir Felicity qui m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en forme ce matin. La voir dormir si paisiblement me rassure, cela est bon signe. En m'approchant d'elle afin de lui voler un baiser, mon cœur se brise, quand je vois la tristesse sur son visage et des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien qu'elle a pleuré. Non mais, quel imbécile je suis ! Je l'ai fait souffrir je ne sais combien de fois en là repoussant avec comme excuse bidon que je ne pouvais pas être Arrow et être avec elle, il a fallu que ma première nuit avec elle me fasse comprendre l'erreur que j'avais faite et me fasse prendre conscience que c'était elle que je voulais dans ma vie et personne d'autre, je lui mens encore parce que j'ai peur et je l'a fais souffrir. Je suis vraiment le dernier des salopards ! Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres en lui murmurant doucement.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Pardonne-moi d'être aussi distant avec toi.

Je la laisse se reposer et descends afin de lui préparer un bon dîner. Depuis notre retour de Central, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, mais là j'ai compris une chose, c'est Felicity que je veux dans ma vie et personne d'autre, alors pour cela que j'ai pris une décision ! À cet instant précis, mon portable vibre, ne voulant pas réveiller mon amour, je décroche rapidement sans même regarder l'identité du correspondant.

\- Queen !

\- Oliver, bonjour c'est Barry, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je suis en train de préparer un dîner à ma chère et tendre, mais vas-y, je t'écoute !

\- Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu t'es décidé !

\- Barry…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Non écoute Oliver, arrête de te voiler la face, je comprends que ce n'est pas facile, mais tu n'as pas le droit te mentir à Felicity concernant ton fils, elle ne mérite pas de souffrir ! Vous ne méritez pas de souffrir ! J'ai bien vu vos regards à tous les deux, on dirait que vous êtes en couple depuis des siècles, votre amour est si fort qu'il pourrait balayer tout sur son passage.

\- Je peux savoir en quoi cela te regarde !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à regretter ma décision !

 _Fronçant les sourcils_ \- Quelle décision ?

\- Celle de m'être éloignée de Felicity afin de te laisser là place ! N'oublie pas que je suis tombée amoureux d'elle lors de notre première rencontre, mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi et quand je vous ai vu tous les deux au loft ce fameux soir, je me suis dit que j'avais eu raison de m'être éloignée d'elle. Mais ne me fait pas regretter ma décision.

\- Il me semble que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, mais même si j'aime Patty, j'ai toujours de forts sentiments envers Iris et envers Felicity !

\- Tu cours donc après trois filles !

\- Non pas du tout, je suis fidèle à Patty. Iris à besoin de faire son deuil d'Eddie quand à Felicity, elle est heureuse avec toi, donc ne fait pas le con avec elle et dit lui, elle a le droit de savoir que tu as un fils d'une dizaine d'années !

\- Barry, c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire ce soir ! Je me fiche de cet ultimatum, je me fiche de perdre ce fils que je n'ai pas connu durant les premières années de sa vie. Je suis sûr d'une chose, si je perds Felicity, je… Autant m'arracher le cœur tout de suite.

\- Ne t'a pas intérêt à faire le con et à la faire souffrir, n'oublie pas qu'avec ma super vitesse, je peux être à Star City en peu de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et te botter les fesses !

\- Pourtant la dernière fois, c'est moi qui avais le dessus !

\- Parce que j'ai bien voulu !

\- Dans tes rêves Flash ! Mais si tu veux une revanche, c'est quand tu veux !

 _En riant_ \- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te mettrais une raclée !

Oliver allait répliquer quelque chose quand une voix se matérialisa.

\- Oliver ! ?

Oliver se tourna et vit sa petite amie au milieu de l'escalier. Il lui fit un tendre sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rendit et le rejoignit.

\- Je te laisse Barry, une charmante jeune femme vient de me rejoindre.

\- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit Oliver, je ne veux pas être celui qui tente de remonter le moral à une femme qui est folle amoureuse de toi.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, bonne soirée Barry.

Oliver mit fin à la conversation et prit sa petite amie dans ses bras afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Felicity lui rendit son baiser.

\- Que voulait Barry ?

\- Rien, juste savoir comment ça allait depuis la dernière fois !

\- OK ! Humm, ça sent drôlement bon.

\- J'avais envie de passer une agréable soirée et profiter de la femme que j'aime. D'autant plus que j'ai été trop peu avec elle ces derniers temps !

\- C'est vrai que depuis notre retour de Central City, tu es distant.

Oliver resserrait son étreinte ayant senti à l'intonation de voix de la jeune femme qu'elle était blessée par cette distance.

\- Excuse-moi mon amour.

Oliver allait l'embrasser, mais Felicity tournait la tête au dernier moment.

\- Que tu souhaites mettre de la distance entre nous je comprends, de même que… Que je comprendrais si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un mais…

Aux dires de la jeune femme, dires qui lui firent mal, Oliver s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de Felicity laissant sa langue danser un ballet sensuel avec sa jumelle. Le baiser durait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle, Oliver avait à cet instant précis envie de soulever la femme de sa vie et de l'emmener dans leur chambre afin de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait comme un fou et que personne ne prendrait sa place, mais au lieu de cela, il s'écartait un peu, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Jamais ma chérie, jamais personne ne viendra prend ta place dans mon cœur, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle auprès de laquelle je veux avoir des enfants, celle avec qui je veux passer le restant de mes jours !

\- Tu es tellement distant pourtant depuis notre retour de Central City que je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je sais, pardonne-moi ! C'est juste qu'il m'a fallu du temps, vu que tout se mélanger dans ma tête et j'ai peur que tu t'éloignes de moi quand tu sauras la vérité.

\- De quoi parles-tu Oliver ?

\- D'une erreur de mon passé qui me rattrape et qui risquait de mettre en péril notre couple, d'autant plus si j'avais continué à te mentir ! Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus ! J'ai passé une grande partie de la journée seul au QG en posant le pour et le contre, en me remémorant toutes les épreuves que j'avais traversées, à tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis mon retour avoir passé cinq années en enfer, à me remémorer nos cinq mois loin de tout. Et quand je suis rentré, voir ton visage ravagé par le chagrin et les traces de larmes m'a fait comprendre que j'étais dans l'erreur et que je n'avais pas le droit de te tenir éloignée de cette partie de ma vie !

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu Oliver ?

\- De quelque chose que j'aurais dû te parler le soir de notre retour de Central City, mais que la peur de te perdre a pris le dessus !

Felicity posait alors sa main sur la joue de son petit ami.

\- Oliver, je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi d'évoquer le passé, mais tu te souviens de la promesse que l'on s'est faite ?

Oliver acquiesçait en guise de réponse. Un bruit se mit à capter son attention.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je voudrais terminer la cuisson du plat pour notre soirée de ce soir avant de commencer par le début, car ça risque d'être long.

Felicity acquiesçait, mais quémandait un baiser avant, qu'Oliver fut ravi de lui offrir. Oliver quittait les bras de sa petite amie, afin de terminer la préparation du repas qui se composait de Saumon fumé accompagné de mascarpone en entrée, suivit d'un steak de Thon accompagné de légume de saison suivis d'une tarte aux pommes qu'Oliver avait fait.

Felicity quand a, elle, s'occupait de mettre la table, car même si elle était nulle en cuisine, mettre la table et là décorer pour émerveiller les invités, était quelque chose qu'elle maîtrisait.

Le repas se passait dans une ambiance spéciale, Oliver préférait attendre la fin du repas pour commencer cette discussion et essayer de faire passer une bonne soirée à sa bien aimée. Bien que Felicity passât une bonne soirée en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait peur de connaître la vérité. À la fin du repas, Oliver rejoignit sa petite amie sur le canapé et vit immédiatement qu'elle était tendue. Il s'assit près d'elle et afin de la détendre, l'embrassa dans le cou la faisant gémir signifiant qu'elle appréciait.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma chérie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver… Mais je… J'ai peur de…

Oliver passait ses bras autour de la taille de Felicity, l'entraînant ainsi dans sa chute. Felicity se retrouvait contre le torse d'Oliver alors que celui-ci était à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Alors que Felicity s'apprêtait à poursuivre, Oliver l'empêchait de parler en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant ainsi tendrement.

\- Felicity…

\- Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas rompre avec moi, j'ai besoin de l'entendre !

\- Je te jure que non ! Rompre avec toi est impossible, autant m'arracher le cœur tout de suite.

\- Alors parle-moi Oliver… Te voir si distant me fait peur…

Oliver vit la peur dans le regard larmoyant de sa petite amie et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Tu sais Ra's m'avait dit que dans le futur je me retrouverais seul, que tout le monde me tournerais le dos et cette phrase ne m'a jamais quitté. J'ai peur qu'un jour ces dires se réalisent !

À son tour, Felicity vit la peur dans le regard de cet homme avec lequel elle se sentait complète, avec lequel elle ne faisait qu'un. Elle posait alors tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en laissant sa main se faufiler sous le tee-shirt d'Oliver caressant doucement le torse de son homme qui gémit d'aise. Elle lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses en cet instant !

\- Oliver, Ra's est mort, tu l'as tué toi-même de tes propres mains. Et si tout le monde te tourne le dos un jour, moi je resterai toujours tes côtés. Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse à ce point.

Oliver captura les lèvres de celle pour qu'il abandonnerait tout et finit par se lancer.

\- Tu te souviens de notre premier passage à Central ?

\- Cette histoire avec le boomerang durant laquelle tu as entraîné Barry ?

\- Oui !

\- Oui je m'en souviens, d'ailleurs Barry espérerait que tu n'utiliserais plus de vrai flèche pour votre entraînement commun. _Dit-elle en riant_

Oliver laissait ses lèvres se poser dans son cou avant de poursuivre faiblement.

\- Tu te souviens de la femme que l'on a croisée avant de quitter Central ?

\- La brune dans le café ?

\- Oui !

Oliver regarda sa belle dans les yeux et y lit de la jalousie. Il laissa ses mains descendre sur ses fesses, les caressants à travers son shorty faisant gémir la jeune femme. En même temps, il se redressa un peu et mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de lui murmurer d'une voix suave.

\- Tu es là seule que j'aime…

Il sentit immédiatement Felicity se détendre dans ses bras, il savait qu'elle était jalouse quand une femme lui tournait autour comme lui devenait fou quand un homme s'approcher trop d'elle à son goût.

\- Et donc, elle t'a fait du rentre-dedans ?

À la phrase de Felicity, Oliver éclata de rire.

\- Mais non, de toute façon, je l'aurais vite repoussé. _Prenant une profonde inspiration_ Je l'ai revue lors de notre dernier passage à Central City. J'étais au Jitter avec Barry et… Et elle était accompagnée d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années.

Felicity ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir Oliver et l'incita à continuer.

\- Ce petit garçon… Est mon fils !

 _Cria_ \- Quoi ?

\- Je te jure que je n'en savais rien Felicity, je t'en fais le serment je…

Felicity le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Je te crois Oliver ! Si tu m'avais que cet enfant n'aurait que quelques mois j'aurais eu des doutes sur ta fidélité…

 _La coupant_ \- Jamais je ne te tromperais Felicity, tu es tout pour moi !

\- Je sais Oliver ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu peux être sûr qu'il s'agit de ton fils ?

\- Après avoir vu Samantha avec ce petit garçon au Jitter, je suis allé la voir chez elle, mais elle m'a soutenu que William était né d'une liaison qu'elle avait eue avec un homme en arrivant ici. Mais je me doutais qu'elle me mentait, alors, je l'ai revu ensuite et il avait fait tomber sa casquette et j'ai pris un cheveu que j'ai fait analyser et le test de paternité c'est révélé positif, William est mon fils.

\- Et tu as ce test de paternité dont tu parles ?

\- Non, parce que nous sommes morts !

Felicity l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Barry peut remonter le temps avec sa super vitesse et il m'a dit que quand tu l'avais appris, tu t'étais mise en colère à cause du fait que je t'avais encore menti et tu as rompu avec moi. N'ayant pas la tête à la mission, Savage nous a tués. Et quand Barry a remonté le temps, il m'a dit que j'avais un fils. À la fin de la mission, j'ai donc été rendre visite à Samantha et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'avait menti à l'époque, que même si j'étais un salop, j'avais le droit de savoir que j'avais un fils ! Elle m'a alors avoué la vérité, que ma mère lui a offert deux millions de Dollars pour me mentir et pour quitter Starling City. Mais le pire c'est que…

Oliver plongeait son regard dans celui de Felicity avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle m'a posé un ultimatum ! Si je voulais connaître William uniquement en tant qu'ami de sa mère, sans savoir que je suis son père, je devais parler de cette histoire à personne. Je lui ai alors dit, qu'il n'en était pas question, parce que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une amourette passagère, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Soit j'acceptais ces conditions, soit elle ne me laisserait pas voir William. J'ai donc accepté de ne rien dire.

\- Et me mentir encore une fois, alors que l'on s'était dit que l'on se dirait tout !

Oliver ne répondit pas et baissait la tête, honteux d'avoir menti à la femme de sa vie.

\- C'est donc pour cela que tu étais si distant depuis notre retour !

Oliver pousse alors un profond soupir et force Felicity à se relever et se lève à son tour du canapé.

\- Oui, parce que ce mensonge me rongeait de l'intérieur. D'autant plus que quand nous sommes revenus, quand nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit-là tu… Quand tu as crié mon prénom lors de la délivrance, je me dis que j'étais vraiment un sale con et que je ne te méritais pas ! Cela fait une semaine que je te mens, et je n'en peux plus, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je te vois me dire que tu en as marre de mes mensonges et tu me quittes moi, l'équipe mais aussi la ville. Quand je me réveille et que tu es là près de moi, que je sens ton corps se serrait contre le mien je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça à te mentir.

\- Mais pourtant, tu l'as fait !

Oliver sens son cœur se serrait aux dires de la jeune femme et se retourne pour lui faire face.

\- Je te demande de me pardonner, je… J'aurais dû te le dire ce soir-là.

\- Oui, tu aurais dû m'en parler, d'autant plus que je me doutais que quelque chose te contrarier !

Oliver prit peur de la suite, il espérait qu'elle ne décide pas de rompre avec lui.

\- Mais c'est injuste de sa part de t'obliger à choisir entre ton fils et moi, qu'elle mère est-elle pour t'imposer cet horrible choix !

\- Une femme qui m'a connue par le passé et qui savait que j'étais le pire salop de la terre !

\- Tu n'es plus cet être-là aujourd'hui Oliver, tu es un homme bon, courageux, gentil, toujours à vouloir protéger ceux qui te sont chers, qui fait passer son plaisir après celui des autres ! OK, je ne te connaissais pas avant notre première rencontre au département informatique, OK, je t'aurais peut-être détesté à cette époque de jouer avec le cœur et le sentiment des filles, mais aujourd'hui je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, ni même de t'avoir donné mon cœur. Et je sais que cette personnalité qui a fait que je sois tombé amoureuse de toi était enfouie au plus profond de toi.

\- Felicity je… Merci !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être la personne que tu es, de savoir quels mots utilisés pour m'aider à y voir plus clair ! _La prenante dans ses bras_ D'être toi !

Felicity lui sourit et le couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime Felicity.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, mais plus de mensonge, plus de secret promets-le moi ?

\- Je te le promets ma chérie.

\- Allons-nous coucher à présent, demain il faudra réfléchir à comment faire changer d'avis Samantha, je veux que William sache que son père est un homme formidable.

Le couple monta à l'étage. Oliver se changea rapidement s'habillant uniquement d'un pantalon de jogging, laissant la place à Felicity avant de s'allonger le premier. Lorsqu'il vit sa petite amie revenir dans la chambre, Oliver déglutit, de voir qu'elle était vêtue d'une nuisette bleu nuit mi-longue. Felicity eut à peine le temps de s'allonger qu'Oliver la dominait, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou en se frottant contre elle. Felicity gémit en sentant le désir d'Oliver contre sa culotte et se cambre alors contre lui alors qu'il l'embrasse en pleine bouche. Rapidement, ils se retrouvent nus l'un contre l'autre et quand Oliver prend son téton dans sa bouche laissant ses mains caresser ce corps qu'il connaissait parfaitement, Felicity pousse alors un gémissement de plaisir et laisse ses mains descendre jusqu'au sexe d'Oliver afin de le caresser. En sentant les mains de son amour sur son sexe, Oliver grogna de plaisir.

\- Felicity, laisse-moi te donner du plaisir.

\- Tu vois Oliver, c'est ce que je disais, tu n'es plus le Oliver Queen d'avant, tu n'es plus cet être-là aujourd'hui.

Oliver lui sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Cette nuit fut remplie de gémissement et de cri ! Le justicier de Star City cria le nom de Felicity une dernière fois, lorsque la jouissance le fauchait une ultime fois avant de se laisser retomber sur le côté. Le couple s'était donné l'un à l'autre toute la nuit, Oliver s'était excusé pour avoir mis cette distance entre eux, et avait comblé sa partenaire toute la nuit. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacés.

Une semaine plus tard

Oliver et Felicity s'étaient rendus à Central City afin de parler à Samantha concernant cet ultimatum ridicule. Une fois sortit de la voiture d'Oliver, Felicity lui prit la main, main où trônait fièrement la bague de fiançailles à son annulaire. Le futur maire de Star City avait réuni tout le monde au QG le soir même après leur nuit intense et leur avait expliqué la situation ; C'est devant ses amis qu'il avait posé un genou à terre et qu'il avait demandé à Felicity si elle acceptait de devenir sa femme. La jeune femme émue, n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et c'était à son tour agenouillé pour embrasser son fiancé en lui murmurant un oui qui avait rendu Oliver fou de joie. Tous leurs amis avaient félicité le jeune couple qui avait profité de leur première nuit en tant que fiancés.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais bon, il le faut bien !

Oliver n'avait pas prévenu Samantha qu'il venait, il voulait voir sa réaction quand il se présenterait avec Felicity ! Une fois devant la porte, il embrassa tendrement Felicity et lui murmura tendrement un "je t'aime" puis frappait à la porte de la maison de la mère de son fils.

Lorsque Samantha ouvrit la porte, elle fut surprise de voir Oliver et allait lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenue quand elle vit une femme blonde à ses côtés et elle lui lança un regard noir avant de s'adresser à Oliver.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas tenu compte de l'ultimatum Oliver, tu peux donc retourner d'où tu viens !

Avant qu'Oliver ne réplique quoi que ce soit, ce fut Felicity qui prit la parole.

\- Mademoiselle Clayton, bonjour, je suis Felicity Smoak, enchantée. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable de discuter comme des gens civilisés à l'intérieur plutôt que de faire un scandale sur le pas-de-porte qui risque d'attirer le regard des curieux ?

Samantha se pinçait les lèvres et vit en effet qu'une voisine passait devant chez elle là saluant d'un geste de la main.

\- Samantha, s'il te plaît, nous voulons juste parler !

N'ayant pas envie d'être un sujet de discussion des voisins, la brune hochait la tête et s'écartait afin de laisser Oliver et Felicity entrait. Elle les invitait dans le salon, à s'asseoir et c'est debout face à eux, qu'elle s'adressait à Oliver.

\- Tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse Oliver, tu es un menteur, je ne te laisserais donc plus voir William !

Oliver sentit immédiatement la colère monter en lui, mais la main de Felicity sur son bras le calmait instantanément.

\- Mademoiselle Clayton, je comprends tout à fait votre désir de protéger William, c'est tout à votre honneur de vouloir protéger votre fils qui votre chair et votre sang, mais trouvez-vous cela normal de demander à Oliver de choisir entre la possibilité de voir son fils et moi, sa fiancée ? Mettez-vous à la place d'Oliver et imaginez que vous tombez désespérément amoureux d'un homme formidable et que celui-ci vous aime aussi mais qu'il ne désire pas avoir d'enfant et qu'il vous demande de choisir entre lui et votre fils, que ferez-vous ?

\- Je choisirais toujours William !

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais vous ne ressentirez pas un pincement de cœur en étant obligé de choisir l'un ou l'autre ? Écoutez, je comprends que vous souhaitez protéger William, mais à votre avis, que peut-il ressentir au fond de lui vis-à-vis de ses camarades qui doivent probablement se moquer de lui parce qu'il n'a pas de papa ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! Vu votre tenue vestimentaire, il est clair que comme Oliver vous êtes née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! Vous ne savez pas ce que sait de devoir tout sacrifié pour offrir à un enfant la vie qu'il mérite sans dépendre de l'argent des autres !

Oliver était en colère de voir comment elle se permettait ainsi de parler à sa future femme et en élevant la voix il lui répondit sèchement !

\- Tu ignores qui est réellement Felicity, je ne te permets pas de juger ma femme sans la connaître !

\- Oliver calme, toi, ! S'il te plaît, la colère ne résout rien et tu le sais !

En disant cela, Felicity posait sa main sur la cuisse d'Oliver qui eut l'effet escompté.

\- Mademoiselle Clayton, il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence vous savez et à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir un jour la femme d'Oliver Queen, moi une femme banale. Vous savez, je ne suis pas du même monde qu'Oliver, je suis loin d'être née dans une famille noble et riche ! Ma mère est serveuse dans un bar à Las Vegas et mon père à quitter le domicile familial quand j'avais sept ans sans en connaître la raison ! Ma mère était loin d'être une mère que rêvent d'avoir toutes les petites filles mais elle faisait tout pour que je puisse avoir un repas dans mon assiette chaque jour même si pour cela elle devait cumuler trois emplois ! _Sentant la tristesse l'envahir_ Vous savez, durant des années j'ai pensé que c'était ma faute si mon père était parti, j'en ai énormément souffert ! Alors pour oublier ma peine, je me suis jetée corps et âme dans les études afin d'intégrer le MIT et sortir diplômée de cette école avant d'être embauché chez Queen Consolidated. Aujourd'hui, même si je suis la CEO de Palmer Tech, le nouveau nom de Queen Consolidated racheter par Raymond Palmer, je me dis que j'ai une chance unique d'être là où j'en suis arrivé !

\- OK, je m'excuse de vous avoir jugée sans vous connaître, mais je ne me suis pas trompée sur Oliver, il n'a pas changé.

\- Vous réagissez ainsi parce que vous êtes en colère, mais Oliver n'est plus l'homme qu'il était autrefois !

\- Pfuu ! Vous dites cela parce que vous êtes amoureuse de lui, mais quand il vous aura trompé, vous…

 _Élevant la voix_ \- Jamais je ne tromperais Felicity !

\- Oliver calme-toi ! Mademoiselle Clayton, je connais le passé d'Oliver et je sais que quand il était en couple avec Laurel il l'a trompé plusieurs fois, dont avec vous. Mais Oliver n'est plus cet être-là aujourd'hui !

\- Vous dites cela parce que vous êtes amoureuse de lui.

\- Oui et non ! Oui parce qu'en effet, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui il y a plus de trois ans à présent quand il est venu pour la première fois dans mon bureau au département informatique pour régler un souci avec son ordinateur portable. Et non, parce que j'ai appris à le connaître au fil du temps et à travailler avec lui. Je vous mentirais en vous disant que je n'étais pas jalouse de le voir dans les bras d'une autre, mais je prenais sur moi, parce que je pensais n'avoir aucune chance avec lui et son amitié m'était déjà précieuse et je ne voulais pas perdre cela. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, il m'a proposé de dîner avec lui mais un fou a pris pour cible le restaurant dans lequel nous dînions tranquillement et j'ai failli mourir !

Le fait que Felicity évoque leur premier rendez-vous, Oliver sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait eu peur de la perdre ce jour-là, à cause du fait qu'il y avait été après une mission et il s'était fait piéger. Il poursuivit en posant sa main sur la cuisse de sa fiancée.

\- À cause de cet accident, je me suis éloignée de Felicity, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit prise pour cible parce que j'étais Oliver Queen. J'avais déjà perdu mon meilleur ami et ma mère, je ne voulais pas perdre cette femme qui m'avait rendu le sourire !

Samantha fut surprise des dires d'Oliver et vit leur regard à l'un et à l'autre, elle n'était pas aveugle.

\- Quand il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec moi, j'ai décidé d'avancer et de l'oublier en sortant avec Ray, mais malgré cela, il n'est pas allé chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'une quelconque femme !

\- Je ne pouvais pas tromper la seule femme qui m'avait rendu vivant après mon retour de cette île maudite.

\- Tout cela pour vous dire Mademoiselle Clayton, que Oliver a véritablement changé. À votre avis, est-ce que le Oliver que vous connaissez aurait pris au sérieux son rôle de CEO de l'entreprise familiale, aurait-il décidé de devenir Maire de sa ville natale ?

\- Tu te présentes comme Maire ?

\- Oui, je veux aider ma ville la journée, tandis que le justicier Green Arrow s'occupe de rendre la ville meilleure la nuit !

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous créer des problèmes, de mon côté, j'en ai suffisamment comme cela ! Je veux juste que Oliver continue à voir son fils et si vous le désirez, je peux m'effacer !

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi ! ? Felicity, c'est hors de question, je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oliver, je ne veux plus te voir si malheureux comme la semaine qui a suivi notre retour de Central City et je ne veux pas qu'un autre enfant connaisse ce que j'ai vécu !

\- Ma chérie, je refuse de t'éloigner de cette partie de ma vie !

\- Je suis prête à accepter cette condition si Mademoiselle Clayton accepte que tu continues à rendre visite à William. _Prenant le cadre sur la petite table_ Il a l'air d'être un merveilleux petit garçon et il a le droit de connaître son père, vous ne pensez pas ?

POV Samantha

Je regarde cette jeune femme blonde, qui accompagne Oliver et qui semble être la future Madame Queen. Je suis surprise de voir qu'une telle femme avait réussi à semer le doute dans mon esprit. Je remarque alors quelque chose dans ces yeux que j'avais déjà vu dans le regard de mon petit garçon. Avais-je eu tort d'agir comme je l'ai fait ? Avais-je eu tort de protéger mon fils en lui mentant et en changeant de sujet quand il voulait en savoir plus sur son père ! Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise mère pour avoir agi ainsi, sans me rendre compte que William souffrait de ne pas avoir de père comme ses camarades.

\- Si cela peu vous rassurez, je ne me mettrai jamais entre vous et William, vous êtes sa mère, vous êtes celle qui l'a mise au monde et qui l'a élevé, je n'ai pas à me mettre entre vous !

\- Vous êtes décidément bien différentes des autres filles avec lesquelles Oliver a eu une aventure et vous êtes bien différentes de Moira Queen aussi. _S'adressa à Oliver_ Quand je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire, c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'un jour tu arrives avec tes avocats et que tu m'obliges à avoir la garde partagée. J'ai eu peur aussi quand j'ai vu que tu étais venue avec ta fiancée !

\- Jamais Samantha, jamais je t'empêcherais de garder William auprès de toi. Tu l'as élevé seule durant toutes ses années sans dépendre de personne et je trouve cela courageux de ta part.

\- Ta mère ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- Même si ma mère ne méritait pas d'être tué de sang-froid comme elle l'a été, ma mère a fait beaucoup d'erreurs et m'a menti sur plusieurs sujets délicats. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'appréciait pas Felicity et aurait certainement fait le nécessaire pour l'éloigner de moi, mais je ne suis pas comme cela. Même si William est ma chair et mon sang, je ne ferai jamais rien pour t'empêcher de le voir, je veux simplement le connaître. Je peux même rester l'ami de sa mère qui lui rend visite si tel est ton choix !

Samantha se mit à réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

\- Tu as tellement changé, tu n'es plus le Oliver le jeune homme immature, play-boy à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance ! D'accord, j'accepte qu'il sache qui tu es. Mais on fait cela à mon rythme, à savoir une visite par mois.

\- Merci et sache que c'est grâce à Felicity si j'ai autant changé. Sinon, William est là ?

\- Non, il est en voyage scolaire, il ne rentre que la semaine prochaine.

\- OK, donc je pourrai venir le voir la semaine prochaine ?

\- Je préférerais que tu passes le mois prochain. Vous pourrez venir aussi Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Appelez-moi Felicity.

\- D'accord Felicity. Appelez-moi Samantha dans ce cas !

Le couple prit congé afin de rentrer à Star City où leur travail de jour et de nuit les attendait.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient eu la conversation avec Samantha et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Oliver était un peu nerveux, mais une fois encore, Felicity était là pour le rassurer. Assit dans le salon de la maison de Samantha, Oliver vit apparaître William qui pensait toujours que Oliver était un ami de sa mère.

\- Salut Oliver !

\- Salut William, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Oui ça va. _Regardant Felicity_ C'est ton amoureuse ?

Felicity rougit devant la question de William et Oliver sourit devant l'innocence de son fils.

\- Oui, c'est Felicity.

\- Enchanté Felicity !

\- Enchanté William.

Samantha arriva au même moment dans le salon avec un plateau contenant des jus de fruit.

\- William, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais surtout, n'en veux pas à ta maman, elle voulait te protéger. Et à l'époque je n'étais pas l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

Oliver marqua une pause ne sachant pas comment se lancer, mais la main de Felicity sur sa cuisse l'aida.

\- Est-ce que ta maman t'a déjà parlé de ton père ?

\- Elle ne veut pas en parler, pourtant j'envie mes amis quand ils parlent de leur papa !

\- Si ta maman a fait cela, c'est pour te protéger !

\- Me protéger de quoi ?

\- De moi, parce que je n'étais pas une référence. J'étais immature et on ne pouvait pas me faire confiance !

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi devait-elle me protéger de toi, tu n'es pas méchant pourtant ?

\- Non, mais… Quand ta maman a appris qu'elle t'attendait, ma mère l'a forcé à me mentir, elle a dû me dire qu'elle avait perdu l'enfant. Ma mère a fait cela parce que… J'étais trop jeune pour devenir un père responsable.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es mon papa ! ? Mais maman m'a dit que mon papa était mort !

\- Oui je suis ton papa William et oui beaucoup de mort à cru que j'étais mort parce que le bateau sur lequel je me trouvais à fait naufrage.

\- Si tu es mon papa ça veut dire que tu vas vivre avec maman et moi !

Le fait de voir l'éclat dans les yeux de ce petit garçon qui était le fils de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Felicity s'excusa et quitta le salon. Oliver avait bien vu qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'excusait à son tour afin de rattraper Felicity qui était à l'entrée.

\- Felicity !

En entendant son petit ami, Felicity séchait rapidement ses larmes et lui fit face en tentant de sourire malgré tout.

\- Ex… Excuse-moi Oliver, je devais prendre un appel et…

Oliver ne la laissait pas finir sa phrase et captura ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser, baiser auquel Felicity répondit.

\- Ma chérie ne me ment pas, j'ai vu tes larmes.

\- Excuse-moi je… Je ne me mettrais pas entre vous c'est promis.

 _La serrant contre lui_ \- Ne dit pas de bêtise mon amour, je n'ai pas l'intention de me remettre avec Samantha.

\- Pour William ça serait mieux qu'il ait ses deux parents avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. C'est mon fils, mais tu es ma femme et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre, c'est avec toi que je veux avoir d'autres enfants. Je t'aime tu es toute ma vie.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver, tellement… C'est juste que…

\- Je sais, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, je vais l'expliquer à William.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant Oliver.

\- Un enfant intelligent aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour.

Oliver embrassa une nouvelle fois sa fiancée, sans savoir que William avait vu une partie de la scène.

\- Papa ! Felicity !

Oliver s'écarta de Felicity et vit que son fils les regardait depuis l'entrée du salon. La tête basse, William s'approchait du couple.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine Felicity, je croyais que papa et maman allaient se remettre ensemble, mais maman m'a expliqué qu'elle n'aimait plus papa et que papa était heureux avec toi.

Oliver s'agenouillait et se mit à la hauteur de son petit garçon

\- Tu n'as pas t'excuser mon grand, je comprends que tu voudrais avoir une famille unie comme tes amis mais, j'aime Felicity et nous allons nous marier bientôt.

\- Mais tu viendras toujours me voir quand tu seras marié avec Felicity ?

\- Bien sûr fiston, tu es mon fils et je t'aime.

Oliver prit son fils dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui sous le regard amoureux de Felicity. Au bout de quelques minutes, William se défit de l'étreinte de son père pour s'approcher de Felicity.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas Felicity ?

\- Bien sûr que non mon bonhomme, tu n'es qu'un enfant et je serais vraiment cruelle d'en vouloir au jeune garçon que tu es.

Felicity lui sourit en caressant la tête du fils de son fiancé.

Une fois cet incident passé, ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien ! Mine de rien, Oliver avait quand même dix années à rattraper avec son fils. Le moment des au revoir fut difficile pour William comme pour Oliver, mais ce dernier promit à son fils de revenir le voir très vite et de l'appeler souvent.

De retour à Star City, au loft, dans leur chambre, Felicity était allongé sur le lit et réfléchissait. C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'Oliver la découvrit alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, il l'observait le sourire aux lèvres en se disant qu'il était chanceux d'avoir une telle femme qui partageait sa vie. Il la rejoignit, s'allongeant près d'elle avant de déposer une multitude de baisers dans son cou.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Hm, hm j'en ai une petite idée !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver se mit au-dessus de sa petite amie afin de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il était facile de deviner les intentions du jeune couple dont les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes.

\- Hum… Oliver…

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Tu étais sérieux quand… Quand tu as dit que tu voulais avoir des enfants avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'étais Felicity ? Pourquoi, toi tu ne veux pas ?

\- Si… Si bien sûr c'est juste que…

Felicity baissait la tête ne sachant pas comment lui dire qu'elle avait peur. Oliver comprit parfaitement le message et avec un sourire sur les lèvres, soulevait la nuisette de sa fiancée et caressait tendrement son ventre.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu as peur d'être une mauvaise mère et où que je t'abandonnant comme ton père, mais ça n'arrivera pas, jamais je te laisserais et je sais que tu seras une maman exemplaire, je vois bien comment tu es avec Sara !

Oliver embrassait le ventre de sa petite amie avant de continuer.

\- Je veux pouvoir te voir le ventre rond, le caressais et sentir notre enfant. Mais si tu ne désires pas avoir d'enfant avec moi, je comprendrai !

\- Ce n'est pas ça Oliver, je serais la plus heureuse des femmes de porter ton enfant, c'est juste qu'avec la vie dangereuse que l'on mène, j'ai peur.

\- Je sais mon amour, mais rassure-toi, je ne souhaite pas non plus avoir un enfant maintenant alors que Darhk menace toujours notre ville. Mais une fois que je l'aurais mis hors d'état de nuire, on pourrait se marier, partir en lune de miel et concevoir cette enfant que l'on désire toi et moi et pourquoi pas s'installer quelque part loin de tout !

\- Mais et si tu es élu Maire de Star City ?

\- Et bien, rien ne m'empêche d'annuler ma campagne ! Mon seul désir c'est de vivre avec la femme que j'aime, le reste m'importe peu !

\- Je te suivrais où tu iras Oliver, je n'ai qu'un seul souhait, vivre auprès de toi.

Le couple s'embrassait tendrement et c'est avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres que Oliver dit.

\- Mais faire un enfant demande de l'entraînement Mademoiselle Smoak, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- En effet Monsieur Queen ! Que proposez-vous ?

\- Que l'on commence l'entraînement immédiatement afin d'être prêt le moment venu !

\- Je suis partante !

Cette nuit, le jeune couple qui se donnait l'un à l'autre toute la nuit, remplissant la chambre de gémissement et de cri, sans se douter une seule seconde que leur futur enfant avait décidé de pointer son nez plus tôt que prévue, réduisant à néant les projets du futur couple.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cet OS qui à la base était un peu différent, j'ai repris néanmoins l'idée de base et plusieurs phrases que j'avais écrites lors de la diffusion de cet épisode.**

 **Comme je l'ai évoqué, je ne pense pas regarder la Saison 5, car entre les infos sur Twitter et les avis pour la plupart négatif du 5.01, ne me donnent pas envie de regarder et même sans avoir vu l'épisode, les photos qui circulent montrent bien un Oliver toujours amoureux de Felicity ! Un retour en arrière, très peu pour moi et je ne suis pas la seule de cet avis !**

 **La seule chose qui me fera changer d'avis c'est si les scénaristes décident de remettre le couple Olicity ensemble, sinon je lâche l'affaire. Je commence même à me dire que j'aurais préféré que ce soit Felicity qui soit dans la tombe et non Laurel, pourtant, j'adore Emily et j'apprécie Katie, mais là c'est du n'importe quoi cette saison 5.**

 **Bref, même si la S5 est pour l'instant sans moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de stopper mes écrits en cours. Sachez que j'ai deux OS en préparation, dont l'un basé sur l'épisode 100 qui marque le retour de Slade. Ainsi qu'un autre plus sombre qui arrivera soit lundi soit mercredi selon l'avancement de l'histoire.**

 **Ensuite pour mes fics en cours (3.07, 3.17 et celle sur la S4), elles restent en Stand-By pour le moment vu que je n'arrive pas à mettre la suite en place.**

 **Pour Mission Difficile, je vais devoir vous faire patienter, car je pense écrire la suite jusqu'à la fin avant de la mettre en ligne, mais rassurez-vous les chapitres 16, 21 et 22 sont déjà finis, l'écrit des chapitres 17 à 20 est déjà bien avancé.**

 **J'ai également d'autres écrits en réserve, notamment une mini-fic et un OS qui se déroule durant la S2, une mini-fic qui se déroule vers la fin de la S3.**

 **Donc voilà,**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
